Criminal offenses
SUB- F1: Murder. – If you are found to have murdered someone including but not limited to AI, you will be arrested, fined heavily, and you will serve jail time. If you attempt to evade the police, lethal force may be used to stop you. Police retain the right to protect the public by any means necessary. SUB- F2: Robbery. – If you attempt to rob an establishment, armed or otherwise, Police will arrest you, fine you heavily, and force you to serve jail time. Although robbery does not merit lethal force, police will use aggressive and effective methods to try and stop you, in the event that you flee from the scene. Robbery includes, entering a shop to steal from the cash register, or safe, entering the bank and stealing the money from the safe/vault, or mugging someone in the street. SUB- F3: Attempted suicide. – If you attempt and fail to commit suicide, you will be arrested, fined, and your mental stability will be assessed by a psychiatrist. If you are deemed mentally unfit, you may be sectioned and detained further. SUB- F4: Disorderly conduct. (a) A person commits the offense of disorderly conduct if, with the purpose to cause public inconvenience, annoyance, or alarm or recklessly creating a risk of public inconvenience, annoyance, or alarm, he or she: (1) Engages in fighting or in violent, threatening, or tumultuous behavior; (2) Makes unreasonable or excessive noise; (3) In a public place, uses abusive or obscene language, or makes an obscene gesture, in a manner likely to provoke a violent or disorderly response; (4) Disrupts or disturbs any lawful assembly or meeting of persons; (5) Obstructs vehicular or pedestrian traffic; (6) Congregates with two (2) or more other persons in a public place and refuses to comply with a lawful order to disperse of a law enforcement officer or other person engaged in enforcing or executing the law; (7) Creates a hazardous or physically offensive condition; (8) In a public place, marks, defiles, desecrates, or otherwise damages a patriotic or religious symbol that is an object of respect by the public or a substantial segment of the public; or SUB- F5: Harassment. (a) A person commits the offense of harassment if, with purpose to harass, annoy, or alarm another person, without good cause, he or she: (1) Strikes, shoves, kicks, or otherwise touches a person, subjects that person to offensive physical contact or attempts or threatens to do so; (2) In a public place, directs obscene language or makes an obscene gesture to or at another person in a manner likely to provoke a violent or disorderly response; (3) Follows a person in or about a public place; (4) In a public place repeatedly insults, taunts, or challenges another person in a manner likely to provoke a violent or disorderly response; (5) Engages in conduct or repeatedly commits an act that alarms or seriously annoys another person and that serves no legitimate purpose; or (6) Places a person under surveillance by remaining present outside that person's school, place of employment, vehicle, other place occupied by that person, or residence, other than the residence of the defendant, for no purpose other than to harass, alarm, or annoy. (b) It is an affirmative defense to prosecution under this section if the actor is a law enforcement officer, licensed private investigator, attorney, process server, licensed bail bondsman, or a store detective acting within the reasonable scope of his or her duty while conducting surveillance on an official work assignment. SUB- F6: Harassing communications. (a) A person commits the offense of harassing communications if, with the purpose to harass, annoy, or alarm another person, the person: (1) Communicates with a person, anonymously or otherwise, by telephone, telegraph, mail, or any other form of written communication, in a manner likely to harass, annoy, or cause alarm; SUB- F7: Fleeing. (a) If a person knows that his or her immediate arrest or detention is being attempted by a duly authorized law enforcement officer, it is the lawful duty of the person to refrain from fleeing, either on foot or by means of any vehicle or conveyance. (b) Fleeing is a separate offense and is not considered a lesser included offense or component offense with relation to other offenses which may occur simultaneously with the fleeing. SUB- F8: Filing false report with law enforcement agency. (a) As used in this section, “report” means any communication, either written or oral, sworn or unsworn. (b) A person commits the offense of filing a false report if he or she files a report with any law enforcement agency of any alleged criminal wrong doing on the part of another person knowing that the report is false. © The false report is made in an effort by the person filing the false report to conceal his or her own criminal activity; or (d) The false report results in another person being arrested. SUB- F9: Obstruction or interference with emergency medical personnel. (a) It is unlawful for a person to obstruct or interfere with emergency medical services personnel, a rescue technician, or any other emergency medical care provider, whether governmental, private, or volunteer emergency medical personnel, in the performance of his or her rescue mission. (b) if you shoot an EMT for any reason you may be put forward for a ban from the server. SUB- F10: Resisting arrest — Refusal to submit to arrest. (a) (1) A person commits the offense of resisting arrest if he or she knowingly resists a person known by him or her to be a law enforcement officer effecting an arrest. (2) As used in this subsection, “resists” means using or threatening to use physical force or any other means that creates a substantial risk of physical injury to any person. (3) It is no defense to a prosecution under this subsection that the law enforcement officer lacked legal authority to make the arrest if the law enforcement officer was acting under color of his or her official authority. (4) As used in this subsection, “refuses” means active or passive refusal. SUB- F12: Theft of property. (A) A person commits theft of property if he or she knowingly: (1) Takes or exercises unauthorized control over, or makes an unauthorized transfer of an interest in, the property of another person, with the purpose of depriving the owner of the property; or (2) Obtains the property of another person, by deception or by threat, with the purpose of depriving the owner of the property. (B) Theft of property is a: (a) The property is obtained by the threat of serious physical injury to any person or destruction of the occupiable structure of another person; © (i) The property is building material obtained from a permitted construction site and the value of the building material. (a) “Building material” means lumber, a construction tool, a window, a door, copper tubing or wire, or any other material or good used in the construction or rebuilding of a building or a structure; and (b) “Permitted construction site” means the site of construction, alteration, painting, or repair of a building or a structure for which a building permit has been issued by a city of the first class, a city of the second class, an incorporated town, or a county; or (D) A generator intended for use by: (i) A public facility; (ii) A nursing home or hospital; (iii) An airport; (iv) A public safety device; (v) A communication tower or facility; (vi) A public utility; (vii) A water system or sewer system; (viii) A public safety agency; or (ix) Any other facility or use providing a vital service; or (B) Any other equipment used in the transmission of electric power or telephone service. (2) As used in this subsection: (A) “Public safety agency” means an agency of the State of Arkansas or a functional division of a political subdivision that provides: (i) Firefighting and rescue; (ii) Natural or man-caused disaster or major emergency response; (iii) Law enforcement; or (iv) Ambulance or emergency medical services; and (E) “Public safety device” includes, but is not limited to, a traffic signaling device or a railroad crossing device. SUB- F13: Obedience to police officers required. No person shall willfully fail or refuse to comply with any lawful order or direction of any police officer. This is Required even though you have not broken an laws or made any OFFENCE. you must Comply Police Orders. SUB- F14: Association of Crime. If individuals are associated with crime, be it within groups or known gangs, they are liable to be charged as one, acting together. Jail time is subject to offence committed. Also it is the officer job to show evidence that link's the number of person to the crime other wise no arrest can be made. This applies to criminal offenses when multiple people are acting together as one, it cannot be applied to a passenger where a traffic offense has been commited. Evidence of the said association must be recorded by the CLPD.